Alma Beoulve
Alma Beoulve is the younger sister of Ramza Beoulve and a member of House Beoulve. Unlike the two eldest Beoulve children, who are only half-brothers of Ramza and Alma, Alma is Ramza's full sister. Her birthday is July 24. Story Friendship With Tietra Alma lives at Eagrose Castle, stronghold of the Order of the Northern Sky and House Beoulve. Their father, Barbaneth Beoulve, brought the Heiral siblings Delita and Tietra under his protection. Tietra and Alma are about the same age, so they quickly became friends, despite the class difference. Unfortunately, Dycedarg, the eldest of Barbaneth's children, murdered him, and together with Duke Larg, began a campaign against the primarily peasant Corpse Brigade. During this campaign, a Corpse Brigade leader named Gragoroth attempts to assassinate Dycedarg, but when he fails he tries to seize Alma. The second oldest Beoulve sibling, Zalbaag, intervenes, and Gragoroth instead seizes Tietra. Because of Argath Thadalfus's contempt toward peasants, Tietra is subsequently killed during a Northern Sky attack on Ziekden Fortress led by Zalbaag and Argath. Assisting Ramza Following Cúchulainn's death, Ramza visits his brother Zalbaag in the Royal City of Lesalia in a vain attempt to have him stop the war. Alma is also at Lesalia, and she meets Ramza as he is leaving the town by the back gate. Suddenly the Glabados heresy examiner Zalmour Lucianada arrives and attempts to arrest Ramza. Alma helps her brother fight back and Zalmour leaves empty-handed. Alma suggests they search for the Virgo Holy Stone at Orbonne Monastery, as she had spent considerable time at the monastery and had seen the stone there before, but had not realized its significance at the time. Ramza reluctantly agrees to take her with him. At Orbonne Monastery, Ramza discovers that Temple Knight Isilud Tengille has beaten them to the monastery, and was inside searching for the Virgo Stone as well. Ramza leaves all of the Zodiac Stones he had collected with Alma, and rushes down to confront Isilud. Suddenly, Wiegraf Folles appears and captures Alma. When Ramza and Isilud return to the entrance, Wiegraf has Isilud take Alma away, while he battles Ramza. Ramza quickly defeats Wiegraf, but could not catch Isilud, who had mounted a Chocobo. In the Hands of the Lucavi Isilud does not get far with Alma before he is captured by Marach Galthena working for Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington. Both Isilud and Alma are imprisoned at Riovanes Castle. When Isilud's father Folmarv arrives with Wiegraf, Isilud is brought before him by Marach. Negotiations between Folmarv and Barrington quickly go sour and Folmarv transforms into Hashmal, going on a rampage. In the chaos, Alma slips out of the dungeon and comes across Belias's dead body, as Ramza, entering the castle to rescue Alma, had just slain the creature. Continuing into the next room, she finds Isilud mortally wounded. Isilud warns her that a monster is on the loose, and Alma, mistakenly believing he means Belias, tells Isilud Ramza has killed the monster. Isilud dies and Folmarv, back in his human form, suddenly enters the room, discovering Alma. By now, the Virgo Stone is in Folmarv's hands, and it reacts to Alma's presence, alerting him to what he least expected: Alma is the one he had been searching for to use as a host for Ultima, the Angel of Blood. Folmarv punches Alma in the stomach, knocking her out, and makes off with her. Ultima's Resurrection When Folmarv learns how to reach the Necrohol of Mullonde he takes Alma there and attempts to perform the ritual that would resurrect Ultima. This fails, since an insufficient amount of bloodshed has occurred since Ultima's resurrection. Just then, Ramza arrives in an attempt to rescue his sister. Folmarv decides to use Ramza as a sacrifice to Ultima to help make the ritual work. Activating the Leo Stone, he transforms into the Lucavi beast Hashmal and attempts to destroy Ramza. Ramza tries to awaken the unconscious Alma, but Hashmal has sealed her soul, making it impossible. However, Ramza proves too strong for Hashmal to destroy, and wounds him enough to break his power over Alma. The girl wakes up, but Hashmal refuses to admit defeat and commits suicide to offer himself as a sacrifice to Ultima. As a result, the Virgo Stone finally triggers and Alma finds herself possessed by Saint Ajora Glabados. Alma's will, however, is too strong for Ajora, and she separates from him, reappearing nearby. Alma tells Ramza to destroy Ajora, but the fake saint immediately transforms into Ultima. During the battle, Alma does what she can to keep Ramza alive by casting MBarrier on him. Ultima transforms again into a giant skeletal monstrosity, but ultimately Ramza prevails. Ultima explodes and the entire area is consumed by the blast. It appears as though Alma has been killed, but she is later glimpsed by Orran Durai, riding away with Ramza. It was the first time Orran saw Alma. Gameplay Alma is a guest character twice in the story; the first time being at Royal City of Lesalia, and the last time during the final battle. At Lesalia, she starts at level 3 with 39 Bravery and 87 Faith, and comes equipped with the Healing Staff, Barette, Wizard Clothing, and Red Shoes. She comes with the Holy Magicks and Item command, as well as random other abilities. It is important to note that she does not participate in any other battles afterward until the final battle, so taking her equipment after the battle is a good idea, especially considering the rarity of the Healing Staff in particular. In the final battle, she is level 56 and equipped with the Healing Staff, Ribbon, Featherweave Cloak, and Luminous Robe. She only comes with Holy Magicks and Faith Boost. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, she is level 99 and starts with 31 Bravery and 87 Faith. She comes equipped with a Mage's Staff, Barette, Gaia Gear, and Red Shoes. She has access to the Holy Magicks and Time Magicks commands, as well as the abilities Ignore Terrain, Soulbind, Arcane Defense. Trivia *Although the game's ending may have seemed ambiguous, Yasumi Matsuno has confirmed that Ramza, and thus Alma, are alive and went on to have another adventure in a different country.https://twitter.com/#!/YasumiMatsuno/status/169572953686683648 Beoulve, Alma Beoulve, Alma